Energizer Bunny
by Evene
Summary: He says that he’s only, just, and is Inuyasha. Well, we’re not doubting that. But to us, there’s something more to Inuyasha than there seems. This is who we think he really is. DISCONTINUED.
1. Kagome: Energizer Bunny

- - - -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha_, or anything about/related to it.

- - - -

_Well now, _Who I Am_ had some success! It surprised me, I didn't think it would get many reviews at all, one or two, etc. I know this is coming along a little quick, but this time this one won't be a one-shot. It might not get finished until a while has passed, but I think it'll be worth it to read. You'll get what it's about as soon as you read it, but it's basically _everyone else's_ thoughts on 'who Inuyasha is.' Trying to capture their immediate thoughts on the lovable hanyou will be interesting, so I hope you can enjoy this too! First up is (of course) Kagome. I also warn you . . . it is short, very short!_ n.n

- - - -

**Summary: **('Who I Am' Parallel Fic) In our eyes, he's an arrogant, irritable, (cute) hanyou. He's our friend, our foe, our protector. Through those masks he's Inuyasha, but you ask us: Who do we think he really is? Well, these are our answers.

- - - -

**Important Things:**

". . ." - Conversation

(. . .) - The characters thoughts on their thoughts. (Side comments)

- - - -

**ENERGIZER BUNNY**

**Parallel To **"Who I Am"** Inuyasha Tribute**

**Part One - Kagome**

- - - -

You ask me this; "Who is the hanyou?"

I say; "That's Inuyasha."

You ask me this; "Who is Inuyasha?"

I say; "My friend, protector, leader . . ."

You ask me this; "No, no . . . Who do you think he _really_ is? What is he to you?"

(You just get more and more complicated, you know? Anyways. . .)

To that I have to say this:

Inuyasha. That's who he is. However, I think you're talking about what makes up Inuyasha, right? Who he is? What he acts like? His characteristics! Am I correct? That's a complicated question. Well, maybe the complicated thing isn't the question . . . more like the answer. Who am I kidding? It's Inuyasha himself that's complicated!

Well, he is a friend, a protector, a leader . . . (sometimes . . .) Those answers didn't satisfy you though.

Let's get one thing straight. I don't like anyone referring to him as 'a hanyou.' It's not the most polite thing to say. You wouldn't want me to say "It's another stupid reader!" would you? You're not stupid, just like Inuyasha isn't a hanyou. He's more like a . . .

A special . . . person. Not impaired or anything like that. He's just different, (not in a bad way. Most of the time.)

No, I don't know what it's like to be a hanyou. (Do you?) I can't start to imagine having to live without a family that cares, shelter, having to struggle and steal for food. And clothing, and everything else you'd need to survive!

I can't know what it's like to not have a shoulder to cry on, someone to lean on and let them take away your worries . . . because I've always had someone there for me.

But those are the things that make him Inuyasha. Without his learning to survive on his own, we'd all probably be dead long ago.

(If he hadn't wanted the jewel, I wouldn't have met all these wonderful people in the feudal era.)

Who do I think Inuyasha really is? What is he to me?

Inuyasha really is . . . an oversized puppy who needs someone to love him, even though he won't admit it. (Rather drop dead, he would.)

He _is_ a demon, and a human. He _is_ the only one to wield Tessaiga. He _is_ one of two heirs to the throne of the western lands . . . a prince of sorts. (Very . . . odd sorts.)

He _is_ my leader. He _is_ my friend. He _is_ my protector. He _is_ something like my knight in shining armor. (That's red . . . and cloth . . . and red.)

He _is_ Inuyasha. There's nothing to say about it. His temper, his attitude, his style, all of those things are who he _really_ is. He isn't really all mister tough guy. He is soft on the inside, and that's who Inuyasha _really_ is.

Someone who loves (even though he won't say it) his friends (and he won't say that either) and would protect, save, yell, play, live, talk, eat, sleep, do anything with them to keep them happy and safe. He just has different ways of showing and doing it.

To me, Inuyasha is just that- Inuyasha. I can't rightly explain it . . . But when it's nighttime, and we're supposed to be asleep, it comforts me to know he's watching. He's always watching. (Even at the _wrong_ times) That's okay though.

Or he's like a bunny. You know, the little pink, fluffy, energizer bunny on the television? That's what he's like! (I'm sure he'd absolutely _love_ being called Mr. Cute _Pink_ Energizer Bunny.) It just never _dies_, it won't drop dead. It's been on the television for years, yet it never . . . fades away, dammit!

Whoops, I didn't mean _that_ word . . . but it's the truth. Inuyasha just won't give up. Like the energizer bunny who just goes on and on and on and on and on and on. I told him this one time. The response I got wasn't the most pleasant thing, but I can't say I blame him. (Would you like to be called a cute fluffy battery bunny?) I think he said something like this:

-

"What the hell? _That_ pink thing?!" (We were watching the television. Commercials. Hate commercials.) "How can you even begin to compare me to that . . . _thing_?! I look nothing like it!"

"I know that, and it's not the point, Inuyasha. The point is, is that you act like it does."

"What? Do _I_ go around beating on that . . . thingy . . . on WHEELS?! It doesn't even WALK, it rolls around! And it's PINK, Kagome! _Pink_! I am not pink!"

"I never said you were . . . but on the contrary, your face it quite red . . ." (It was. Anger made him flush slightly)

"To hell I am! You need to go get your eyes checked, woman. I am no way in _hell_ simliar to that . . . whatever it is."

-

He didn't understand me at all. (What's new there?) You do though, right? I'm not turning crazy, am I? I can see the comparison clearly, it makes perfect sense to me!

(But then again; I travel through the past and fight demons . . . maybe I _am_ metal . . . hmm . . .)

However, on a more serious note, let's say he's like a fire.

When he's mad, (like a fire,) he 'burns' down everything in his path. When he's sad, (like it's raining,) his spirits 'drown'. When he's happy, (like a fire,) he stands tall, and doesn't let anyone ruin his fun. (Usually ending up in a sit command . . .)

When I'm near him, (like a fire,) I feel warm, inside and out. It's comforting to have him near.

(This sounds overly cheesy but . . .)

He's also something of a beacon, my light. I follow him and I can't go wrong, even if he does.

That's my conclusion. He's nothing special, (but he is.) There's nothing to say about it, Inuyasha is just . . .

Inuyasha. There's no one else like him. (No matter his faults,)

I like him just the way he is.

- - - -

**End**

- - - -

**Authors Notes:** Yes folks, that is the end of Kagome's part, more's coming later. (It was short!) I didn't want it to be too blunt (her saying "Oh, I'm madly in love with him!") but I think I got the point across she likes him. Right? Cute little Inuyasha . . . Mmm hmm, gotta love him! (Never should he change!) Muwhaha! n.n;

Review, please and thanks! Get a move on it, slackers!

_Note: I will not be updating on a regular schedule. This is just for fun, it will be updated when I have the time and when I can. It's only for kicks. I will get more up; I just don't know when. Yes, they will all be short chapters/parts._

**Eveligne**

- - - - -


	2. Shippo: Older Brother

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of it's characters.

**Pre Notes**: Well now, you people actually reviewed. Not much . . . but all in all it was a review from four separate peoples. I've found a reason for this fiction, it's basically a 'time filler,' you get the picture. I write when there's spare time between my non-time filler fictions and update whenever I can. No exact updating dates, so you get what you get when you get it. Now, thank you to;

**Shippou's Gal** - Haha, yes exactly my point! Though it only goes along with the first chapter, it's a different type of title. I'm very glad that you enjoyed the first chapter!

**Zora** - Yes, different is good though, yes? I can picture it now . . . Inuyasha and his feet on wheels and a drum. Interesting image . . . his clothing is pink - I can say I don't think he'd like it very much. nn;

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister** - We seem to have very similar views of the Inuyasha anime . . . that's a good thing though, ne?

**Ilikeyaoi** - Woo! I got the point across, that's good! I'm glad you liked it, so thank you! Enjoy!

-

**Important Things**:

" . . . " - Conversation (rarely used)

( . . . ) - The Characters' thoughts on his, or her, thoughts (Kind of like a written comic relief)

-

**ENERGIZER BUNNY**

**Parallel to **"Who I Am"** Inuyasha Tribute**

**Part Two - Shippo**

-

"Brat! Stop that! I'll teach you to call me names, you pest!"

That's a rather usual thing coming from Inuyasha, you know? (Being the meanie his is!)

Then it's usually got a "Sit!" or two coming from Kagome. She's nice, unlike Inuyasha. She doesn't call me names or hit me on the head for acting like what I am. A young kitsune! I'm not a baby though! (So don't call me one either!)

Inuyasha says I shouldn't act like a child anyways. He says that I should act like what I _really_ am. (A young kitsune . . .) A demon. Well, I'm sorry to say, but I don't want to be a terrifying, mean, and big ugly demon like all the other ones we see.

I'm not saying Inuyasha's ugly though! He isn't at all! Well . . . except when he's mad and his forehead gets all wrinkly . . . that's a little weird. Kirara's not ugly either. (Not saying anything about Myouga . . .)

Then again, I'm not talking to you about Myouga or Kirara am I? I suppose not.

Inuyasha . . . what a (stupid) _wonderful_ topic! I just _love_ (hate) talking about Inuyasha.

I guess I'll end up telling you the truth though won't I? Kagome says telling lies sends you to hell. She said that was bluntly said, but true. I asked her if that meant Inuyasha was going down . . . _there_. She said she didn't know but she hoped not. I hope not too.

Who _else_ am I going to argue and fight with when I get to heaven? (And yes I'm going to heaven!) Actually, it's really not fighting. You (humans) probably think it looks like that . . . but it isn't really. I mean, yeah it hurts and stuff. Yeah I sometimes cry (wouldn't you?) But it's only demon play. You know how you humans run around playing . . . hoppers-scotch? Something like that? Well that's what Inuyasha and I do. Except his version of it is a little more . . . rough.

But what do you expect from Inuyasha? A big demon like hisself! I don't know much (no one tells me anything) but from what my ears pick up from Kagome's conversations with Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha, he didn't have a very nice childhood.

Ha! With a brother like Sesshomaru, how could you have a nice time being a kid? Well, I never had a brother. What are they like? Are they nice? Are they mean? Are they annoying? Inuyasha says I'm always annoying. Kagome says her brother . . . Souta? . . . is annoying too. Does that mean Inuyasha considers me his brother?

That would be really cool! Cause ya know what? I think of Inuyasha as the older brother I never really had! Kagome says siblings are supposed to fight, it's natural. Well, Inuyasha and I fight! That means we're brothers? Right?

I mean, Kirara's really super cool and all . . . but she can't really talk. She meows, but I don't understand cat language. I don't think anyone else here does either. And she never beats me upside the head, or says things that hurts my feelings. She's just . . . not Inuyasha.

Yeah. That's what Inuyasha is to me. That big ole' brother I never got to see! Except if Inuyasha is the big ole' brother I never got to see, I can see him now cause I see Inuyasha everyday! Cool huh? Bet _you_ can't see the brother you never had everyday can you? (Poor you . . . want to share Inuyasha?)

Well, you can't! Cause I said so! He's _my_ sort of . . . fake brother guy. I don't think he'd want you to be near him anyways. You kinda look . . . rabid. Foaming at the mouth. What did I say? Are you mad cause you can't have Inuyasha? Oh, I think that's it. Hm, well, sorry!

Oh! Do you think Inuyasha likes having brothers? I don't think he likes Sesshomaru very much at all. They're always fighting. That's not the kind of sibling fights Kagome was talking about though was it?

Oh! You want to know what I think of Inuyasha - besides the brother thing? Well, there really isn't much else to say! I mean, of course I value him as a (big words with complicated meanings!) leader, protector, all that crap. But really, he's nothing special. I mean, he is special, but I don't think he wants to be. It's not his fault he's a hanyou, is it? (No!) I can't think of any other way to describe Inuyasha than an older brother. You all know what older brothers act like though, right?

Protective, mean, always there for you, even if they do yell a lot. I don't know if I'm answering your question how you want me to answer it, but you know what? That's too bad.

To me Inuyasha is just himself.

Why would he want to be anyone else either?

Well, yeah. Inuyasha is like the older brother I never had, but did get to see.

And there really isn't another way for me to describe him. I think 'older brother' is self-explanatory (big word!) enough, right?

Yeah . . .

-

_Well, now that was certainly different to write. The only way I can see Shippo viewing Inuyasha as is an older brother. I mean, what else? So, yeah. I'm sorry it took so long to get up, but there really isn't a set update date, remember? I hope you can enjoy this part!_

**Next:** Sango

Review, please!


	3. Sango: PunchNBop

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Note:** This chapter is extremely short. Sorry. Thank you;

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister**

**Kikyo-The-Walnut**

**BattosaiLover2004**

-

**ENERGIZER BUNNY**

**Parallel To **"Who I Am"** Inuyasha Tribute**

**Part Three - Shippo**

-

Sango, that would be me, wouldn't it?

Inuyasha? Well, that would end up being a different story completely. I mean, there's more to as person than a name, you know?

There's more to everyone than just "Kagome," "Shippo," "Miroku," "Sango," and especially "Inuyasha." (That's why I'm writing this.)

I'm not saying that he's better than anyone else, I'm saying that he's more... misunderstood than the others and myself. (Well, something like that.)

If you're asking my opinion, Inuyasha's like a... like that... thing. I'm not sure if I remember the exact name, but you know those things that when you hit them, and just pop back up? Kagome brought one for Shippo to play with one time - it was actually quite fascinating. Anyway, that's what Inuyasha is. (Not a piece of plastic... thing metaphors here.)

I think I remember the name now too. It's called... a Punch-n-Bop... And just like those things, even when you hit him, hard or soft, Inuyasha always comes popping back up. Gods, sometimes it's as annoying as, sorry to be blunt, hell.

With his mouth and all. Add in an insult to him, get an insult back plus a punch in the face. He just doesn't know when to shut up.

Then there are the times when we're fighting some demon, and then he gets knocked down, he just gets up again and somehow wins. I swear, watching Shippo play with that toy, even if he thought he got it down, it was always back up again. ( It got old after a while...)

Of course, back to the matter of Inuyasha's mouth. When he shouts insults as the opposing enemy, the just makes things worse. Then again, his "pop-ability" isn't always a bad thing. (But that mouth...)

He seems dead after a particularly bad fight with Naraku or Sesshomaru, but he's actually still alive.

(This is a good thing.)

He seems to give up, but he always gets more hope.

(Either that or we help him find some.)

He gets angry, yet always calms down again.

(After a _long_ while...)

He claims to want the Shikon Shards for himself, but he really is changing his mind.

(Thank goodness.)

He always retaliates back to you with an insult, well, don't you think it's fitting too?

(It's almost too fitting.)

That's exactly what Inuyasha is, as Punch-n-Bop. I don't know if he could be anything else but that and himself? Do you? Nope. Once a like that, always like that. It's hard to teach any dog new tricks.

(Especially Inuyasha.)

And that's not always a bad thing, I've lately become to see.

-

_That's over with. It's short because it took forever to think this up. You'd think this kind of thing would be easy, but I'll have you know, it's not!_

**Next:** Miroku

Review, please!


End file.
